<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Dreams by prairiekretch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027335">In Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiekretch/pseuds/prairiekretch'>prairiekretch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Sex, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiekretch/pseuds/prairiekretch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Restless, Buffy and Giles are making special appearances in each other’s dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, Buffy’s conscious drifted into her subconscious dream state. After the spirit of the first slayer wrecked havoc in all their dreams, she was a bit uneasy of sleep.</p>
<p>……….</p>
<p>“Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!” Buffy sat in a long boat as big, burly men worked the oars. Xander stood at the back, in full Viking garb, shouting from a cheerleader’s plastic megaphone, “Stroke! Stroke!”</p>
<p>Buffy lazily ran a hand through the passing, blue water. “Where are we going?” She asked Xander.</p>
<p>“To him,” he answered matter of factly. “Stroke! Stroke!”</p>
<p>The boat came to a sudden stop. She was alone in the ship. But it was no longer in the water, but in the middle of a Sunnydale High hallway. She wandered down the halls, suddenly not in their right place.</p>
<p>“Buffy!” Willow ran up to her in a mini skirt and low-cut top, carrying a stack of books. “He’s been waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Very funny, Buffy” The bell ring. “Oh no! I’m late for skydiving class!” She hurried off, a pack of puppies following behind her.</p>
<p>Buffy arrived at the library doors, a comforting feeling washed over her. She pushed the doors open, only to reveal the Bronze.</p>
<p>The drums banged loudly, she could feel the bass reverberate though her.</p>
<p>
  <i>You're so sweet<br/>
You're so fine<br/>
I want you all and everything just to be mine<br/>
'Cause you're my babe<br/>
'Cause you're my love</i>
</p>
<p>Buffy met up with Riley sitting at a table.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she said. But he was busy talking to a blurred face man. She had to focus to reveal Angel. He was smiling at Riley.</p>
<p>“No you,” he joked as he took the whip cream from the cup that appeared before him and coated Riley’s nose with it.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Riley giggled and did the same.</p>
<p>
  <i>You slide so good<br/>
With bones so fair<br/>
You've got the universe reclining in your hair</i>
</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Cordelia appeared next to them.</p>
<p>“I know right? Get a room.” Buffy looked in disgust</p>
<p>“Not them. Him.” She pointed to the man on stage.</p>
<p>He wore tight, black leather pants and a leather jacket to match. He belted his song with the mic out of the stand. His hair was messy and he wore a single hoop earring.</p>
<p>
  <i>Just like a car<br/>
You're pleasing to behold<br/>
I'll call you Jaguar if I may be so bold<br/>
'Cause you're my babe</i>
</p>
<p>“That’s Giles!”</p>
<p>“I know. Who does he think he is? Sid Vicious? Gag me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Buffy said noncommittally as she watched mesmerized at the way he moved.</p>
<p>
  <i>Your motivation is so sweet<br/>
Your vibrations are burning up my feet<br/>
'Cause you're my babe<br/>
Yes, you're my love</i>
</p>
<p>He caught her eye and smiled wickedly.</p>
<p>
  <i>Girl, I'm just a Jeepster for your love<br/>
I said, girl I'm just a vampire for your love<br/>
And I'm gonna suck ya!</i>
</p>
<p>A shiver sent lighting bolts throughout her nervous system. The set ended and he hopped off the stage with no effort. Everything went quiet, quite literally. People were talking, the band was playing again, but not one sound could be heard. Complete deafening silence.</p>
<p>He sauntered up to her and grabbed her shoulders. He kissed her and when he pulled away, the crowed disappeared. The Bronze was empty aside from her and this leather-clad Giles.</p>
<p>“I thought they’d never leave,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Giles, what happen...”</p>
<p>“Shh, pet.” He reached for the hem of her shirt. She automatically lifted her arms. Somehow, pulling off her shirt made her completely naked. He stood back admiring her body with a Ripperish grin. She gave a small yelp as he spun her around forcing her to bend over a table.<br/>
“My little slayer,” he cooed into her ear as he kissed along her neck and dipped a finger into her heat.</p>
<p>“God! Giles!” He coated his finger with her juice and brought it to his mouth to suck it off. Buffy was immensely turned on.</p>
<p>“Please, Giles.”</p>
<p>“Please what, my pet?”</p>
<p>“Please, fuck me.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.” He rammed his steel rod into her from behind. He pulled out almost completely and rammed back in.</p>
<p>“Uhh, oh god, harder, Giles!”</p>
<p>He mercilessly drove into her, grunting into her ear.</p>
<p>“You like that my little, slayer?”</p>
<p>“Yesss,” she moaned without abandon.</p>
<p>He suddenly pulled her hair back, exposing her neck. He bit into her causing her to come crashing into reality.</p>
<p>“FUCK!” She screamed, jolting up in her bed. She was lucky, Joyce was out of town, She pulled the covers off her. She was soaked, the bed too. Well, that was embarrassing. Had she really had a vivid dream of sex with GIles? And it had been good, better than good, amazing. She hadn’t felt so horny in months.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>Giles sat on his chair, head to the side, book on his chest. He breathed heavily, crossing that plane from slight slumber to deep sleep.</p>
<p>……….</p>
<p>Giles sat high above the people. He sat on a life guard tower, umbrella protecting him from the sun. Children shouted, couples splashed each other in a pool the size of two soccer pitches. </p>
<p>A pale boy with sleeked, blonde hair ran across.</p>
<p>Gile blew his whistle. “No running.” The boy gave him a dirty look and continued running.</p>
<p>“Mister Giles?” An adorable red-headed girl called up to him. “That boy ate my ice cream.”</p>
<p>“Did not,” the dark haired boy said, ice cream covering his face.</p>
<p>Giles sighed and stepped down from his perch. He landed on carpet. His carpet. His flat. A raging party in full swing.</p>
<p>Willow conversed with Tara as they held hands. Xander softly argued with Anya in the corner. Cordelia laughed as Angel twirled her around. Wesley looked on, stood in quiet rage. Spike sat on the staircase as Harmony petted his platinum blonde hair. Oz played in the corner with his band. How they all fit in his small flat, Giles didn’t know. Old colleagues danced and drank.</p>
<p>Giles spotted a familiar figure backed against the wall under his stairs. It was Olivia. A man had his hand under her shirt, massaging her breast. They were kissing obnoxiously. They turned slightly, revealing the man. Ethan.</p>
<p>“Better,” smack “Than,” slurp “Ripper?”</p>
<p>Giles rolled his eyes. “I’m out of here.” He headed to the back, hoping for some peace and quiet from the racket the young ones called music. It extended forever. But he continued and the noise subsided.</p>
<p>He walked out into the middle of the old library.</p>
<p>“Finally,” he breathed a sigh of relief as he sat at the sturdy table opening a book. But he was soon disturbed by an intruder into his solitude. “For god sakes..” he stopped as he saw it was Buffy. Buffy wearing a jacket that stopped just passed her buttocks. “Oh,” he swallowed. “B, Buffy. Was there something you needed?”</p>
<p>“You could say that,” she sauntered next to him. The table had suddenly disappeared and the chair he sat in faced her. She bent her face close to his. “I think I need a big something, only you can give to me.”</p>
<p>He could see down her jacket. Sweet lord, she was completely naked underneath. She kissed him suddenly, leaving no time for him to think more about her naked body.</p>
<p>“Wait, Buffy I...”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Watcher-mine?” She pulled the strap around her waist, untying it. “You’re usually full of words.”</p>
<p>She let the offending garment drop to the floor.</p>
<p>“Good lord.”</p>
<p>She was atop him, swiftly like a predator pouncing on its prey. She was kissing him again, rubbing her naked body against his own now naked body. How? But that didn’t seem to matter as she slammed down on his awaiting prick.</p>
<p>“Oh god, yes, Giles!” She roared.</p>
<p>“Buffy,” he went to touch her, but he realized he could no longer move them. It was if they weighed a ton. He could do nothing but watch as she slid up and down his pole, her breasts bouncing; tantalizing, teasing him.</p>
<p>“You want to cum inside me?”</p>
<p>“Oh goddess, yes!”</p>
<p>She grounded hard onto him. “Then do it. Fill me up, Giles! I need to feel your cum inside me.”</p>
<p>“FUCK.” Giles jerked awake, the book on his chest falling to the floor. He looked at the mess he made. Did he just have a wet dream about Buffy? He made his way to the bathroom for an ice cold shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><br/><p>It had been a week since her dream with Giles. It wasn’t that she minded, but it was hard to look at real Giles in the face. She didn’t want to tell anyone, even Willow, about it. It was a fluke. A one off thing, probably from too much nightly cheese. She soon drifted asleep.</p>
<p>At that very moment Giles laid in his bed, wondering about the salacious dream he had a week ago about his slayer. Dreams were dreams, they didn’t really mean anything. Unless they were prophetic. But he wasn’t the slayer, so it was fine. Just a one off, probably from those hokey soap operas he’d been watching with Spike. No sooner he lay his head down, he was fast asleep.</p>
<p>……….</p>
<p>“I don’t know about this, Giles,” Buffy said apprehensively.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me, Buffy?”</p>
<p>“Giles, you know I do. I trust you with my life. “</p>
<p>“Than trust me with this,” his eyes pleaded.</p>
<p>“Ok,” she smiled.</p>
<p>“Yes?” He smiled back.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she nodded.</p>
<p>“Ok then.” He took hold of a handle of a large garage door. The door glided up revealing boxes upon boxes.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it!” She said excitedly. “Our very own office supply warehouse! Do you think we’ll make our investment back?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure of it. Las Vegas is a big city with plenty of office supply needs.”</p>
<p>Buffy lifted up to kiss him tenderly.</p>
<p>“Come on. Let me show you around,” Giles held his hand out. Buffy took it and he giddily lead her into the colossal warehouse. It was like a maze.</p>
<p>They soon found themselves at a dead end. But it didn’t matter, a perfect, four post bed sat there. It’s soft pillows and duvet invited them, though it was surrounded by half opened boxes.</p>
<p>Giles lead her to the bed, gently laying her down. He kissed her, lovingly stroking the side of her face. “I love you, Buffy.”</p>
<p>Tears formed in her eyes.” I love you too, Giles.” They kissed some more until they knew what the next logical step was and lucky for them they were already naked.</p>
<p>“You look stunning,” Giles breathed heavily, not able to catch his breath from the sight of her.</p>
<p>She kissed him and took hold of his willing cock. “I want you, Giles. I, I think I always have.” She guided his penis to her entrance.</p>
<p>“My sweet Buffy,” Giles sighed as he slid home. The office supplies lay forgotten as they lay still, breathing in unison. Giles started moving, causing the Slayer to gasp.</p>
<p>“You feel so good.”</p>
<p>“You do too,” Giles let out as her muscles clenched him in a vice like grip. “I won’t last long.”</p>
<p>“Me neither.”</p>
<p>He sped up, looking to push them both over the edge.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, Buffy!”</p>
<p>“Giles!”</p>
<p>They woke up in unison, miles part.</p>
<p>Buffy wasted no time, changing into her street clothes. “I gotta see Giles.”</p>
<p>Giles tore his apartment up. “Damnit! Where are my keys?!” He looked through all his pockets, all his drawers. “Blast it! I’ll walk!”<br/>
He nearly tore the door off the hinges only to find Buffy walking towards his apartment with purpose. </p>
<p>She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. All the energy let out as they stared awkwardly at each other. It was one thing to wake up horny, intent on screwing your Watcher five ways to Sunday and it was another to actually stand before him at four in the morning.</p>
<p>Giles looked like a deer in the headlights. “Um, did you need something?”</p>
<p>“I think so.” She couldn’t help laugh at the absurdity of it all. She walked slowly towards him. Damn, he looked sexy as hell; disheveled, looking like a caged lion. “Giles...”</p>
<p>Before she could finish, he grasped her, pulling her towards him in a searing kiss.</p>
<p>“What was is that you needed?” he gasped for air.</p>
<p> She paused, thinking, before looking up at him. “Have you ever been to Vegas?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song, Jeepster written by Marc Bolan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>